


The Raven Boys in Love

by ganseys_mint_plant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganseys_mint_plant/pseuds/ganseys_mint_plant





	The Raven Boys in Love

"I don't understand," Ronan said, taking up pacing as a way to avoid staring at Adam's bare chest. "That's actually the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Ronan, please calm down," Adam said, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to rub the sleep out of them.

"I will not calm down," Ronan swore. He tried to keep the actual swearing to a minimum in front of Adam. Not to mention, they were in a church. Had they been at Monmouth, Ronan would have been taking advantage of his extended vocabulary.

"This could have waited until morning," Adam said.

"You cannot take on another job."

"I don't really have a choice," Adam shrugged. "I can barely make the rent-- and don't you dare insult me by offering to pay anything, Ronan Lynch, because I swear I will loose it."

"You're exhausted as it is," Ronan argued.

"And you woke me up at three in the morning--"

"I just so happened to be out."

"--when I should be sleeping, to tell me that I shouldn't do something I have to do."

"Adam," Ronan sighed, collapsing into the desk chair. "Come live at Monmouth."

"I can't afford--"

"It wouldn't be charity," Ronan said. "It'd be using the avaliable space to house you and freeing up this space for a family that needs it more than you." Ronan stared intently at Adam, hoping he would just look up and realize that Ronan wanted Adam to be at Monmouth more than either of them could comprehend. "Because you have a family, Adam, and it's us."

"No."

"God! Adam!" Ronan shouted, shooting out of his chair and flying back towards Adam. "Sometimes I just want to punch you in your stupid, perfect teeth."

There was a long beat of pause before Adam let out a string of quiet laughs.

"What?"

Ronan's jaw was hanging slightly open in a mostly unattractive way, in shock of what he had just said. 

"No, what did you just say; repeat it exactly," Adam said, finally paying attention to Ronan.

Ronan knew there was no way to take back words; it was best to just embrace them, and take the hits.

"'I want to punch you in your stupid, perfect teeth.'"

"Oh," Adam said but his tone of voice was unreadable.

Ronan took a step away from Adam, ready to leave suddenly, screw the point of him even being there. 

"No, come back," Adam said. Ronan did as he was told and Adam reached up, grabbing a hold of the front of Ronan's shirt.

"I'm going to take the job, Ronan, and you can't stop me," Adam said softly.

"And while I admired your hardwork--"

Ronan's lips froze as Adam caught them with his own. Their kiss was brief and fleeting-- the kind of first kiss that required an immediate second.

"Shut up and respect my decision," Adam ordered. Ronan pushed his luck and tried for the second kiss, longer this time. Adam fell back against the bed, keeping his hold on Ronan so the two fell together.

Ronan's palms sunk into the worn-out mattress as he held himself up above Adam.

Adam took the kisses from Ronan, and they got faster and faster.

"Take your shirt off," Adam ordered. Ronan sat back and pulled it off as quickly as he could. He put his own hands on Adam's bare chest as he lowered himself back down. His fingers traced the lines and curves he had been trying not to admire since he arrived as his lips kissed a straight line down his chest. Adam's back arched beneath his touch and Ronan smirked, going back to Adam's lips.

Adam was feeling him too, and his gentle fingers finally turned rough and he shoved Ronan to the side, off him, only to climb on top of him.

Adam looked like a terrifying angel, towering above him, encircled in moonlight.

"This is for waking me up at three in the morning," Adam said, going at Ronan's neck with soft lips and sharp teeth.

And even though he was technically in a church and in the presence of Adam Parrish, Ronan let out a string of expletives that would have given the nuns a collective heart attack.

When Adam lifted his face, he was out of breath and exhaustion had seeped back into his eyes.

"That was a hell of a first kiss," Adam mumbled as if he was coming out of dream.

Ronan was speechless and his lips hurt like hell.

"Stay," Adam requested in a airy breath. Ronan nodded and Adam fell down beside him, intertwining his fingers with Ronan.

"Come to Monmouth," Ronan asked, again.

"I'll consider it," Adam said after a long moment. Then he rolled into Ronan's side.

Ronan focused on the other boy's breaths, feeling the steadily slowing beat until it was constant minutes later.

"I'm afraid I just dreamed you," Ronan confessed to the darkned apartment. The moon had hidden behind some bushy spring trees, reducing the light to nothing.

"If you did," Adam said, "thanks for the stupid, perfect teeth."


End file.
